


Long As I Can See the Light

by devilbear



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbear/pseuds/devilbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into Simon's mind, regarding the condition River is in. Pre-BDM; written as part of a fic challenge meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long As I Can See the Light

It was funny how life worked. He'd been so set on the career of his dreams, on becoming a brilliant doctor with a long and prosperous future. But then the letters had come. He'd worked it out. And suddenly none of that mattered. He didn't care about throwing away his future, his life as he knew it, if that meant saving River.

He didn't care about being disowned or losing his fortune. He didn't even care whether he was killed in the process.

This was what it meant to be in love, wasn't it? In that... sibling sort of way.

Simon ran a hand through his hair in exhasperation, scolding himself for the choice of wording. In love. Really?! He glanced toward the doorway, toward the familiar female form standing there as if she _wanted_ to be caught eavesdropping.

If he didn't know any better, he'd think she knew exactly what he was thinking. That smug look on her face suggested she wanted the pillow back so she could drag him right to the Shepherd and commence with the marriage.

Those little rays of child-like innocence were what kept Simon sane when that beautiful girl was crumbling to pieces around him.


End file.
